thesquadfandomcom-20200215-history
Untitled Walt Disney Animation Studios Movie Starring the Squad with Phil Collins Music
Untitled Walt Disney Animation Studios Movie Starring the Squad with Phil Collins Music is the tentative title to Walt Disney Animation Animation Studio's 59th known animated entry to the Walt Disney Animated Classics series. The film is co-directed by Bowser & Jr., J. Severe, and Phantøm and features the voices of Captain Moch, Faves3000, NintendoChamp89, Ace Lad, CompliensCreator00, Gay sheep, Moon Snail, Tornadospeed, and Wokat. The film, said to be a spiritual successor to the 55th animated feature in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series, Zootopia, details of an alternate universe where every single species that had existed on Earth in the past have survived to the present day. Official synonpsis Cast and characters * Captain Moch as an unspecified species * Faves3000 as an unspecified species * NintendoChamp89 as an unspecified species of bear * Ace Lad as an unspecified species * CompliensCreator00 as an unspecified species of sheep * Gay sheep as an unspecified species of sheep * Moon Snail as an unspecified species of snail * Tornadospeed as an unspecified species * Wokat as an unspecified species * Bowser & Jr. as an unnamed California grizzly bear * J. Severe as an unspecified species * Phantøm as an unspecified species * Paul Briggs as an unspecified species * Phil Collins as an unspecified species based on himself Music The film's score will be composed by Mark Mancini. English singer and songwriter Phil Collins has been penned to write new songs created specifically for the film. This would be Phil Collins's third time creating new music for a Walt Disney Animation Studios film after the [[wikipedia:Tarzan (1999 film)|1999 Tarzan adaptation]] and Brother Bear. This would also be the third time that Phil Collins and Mark Mancini collaborated for a Walt Disney Animation Studios film. Reception Box office As of May 2021, the film as accumulated over $1.3 billion against a budget of $160 million, making it Walt Disney Animation Studios's most successful film beating Frozen, as well as making it the highest grossing animated feature in history. Critical response The film has received universal critical acclaim. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has a rating of 100% based on 420 reviews with an average rating of 9/10. On Metacritic, the film has a score of 85 out of 100, based of 34 reviews. On CinemaScore, audiences gave the film an average grade of "A" on an A+ to F scale. References External links * Official Disney website * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt6969696/ Untitled Walt Disney Animation Studios Movie Starring the Squad with Phil Collins Music] at Internet Movie Database * [http://www.bcdb.com/bcdb/cartoon.cgi?film=696969 Untitled Walt Disney Animation Studios Movie Starring the Squad with Phil Collins Music] at Big Cartoon Database * [http://www.boxofficemojo.com/movies/?id=philcollins.htm Untitled Walt Disney Animation Studios Movie Starring the Squad with Phil Collins Music] at Box Office Mojo * [http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/philcollins Untitled Walt Disney Animation Studios Movie Starring the Squad with Phil Collins Music] at Rotten Tomatoes Category:Pages by Bowser & Jr. Category:Projects Category:Movies Category:Squad Movie Fad Category:Disney Category:Phil Collins